Lean-burn engines capable of bringing an air/fuel ratio into a fuel-lean stage have been nowadays regarded as promising automobile internal combustion engines from the viewpoint of reduced fuel consumption. However, the exhaust gases from such engines are in such an oxidizing atmosphere that the O2 concentration of the exhaust gases is more than a stoichiometric amount necessary for complete combustion of reducing components contained in the exhaust gases (said atmosphere will be hereinafter referred as “oxidizing atmosphere”). The conventional ternary catalysts are directed to efficient purification of NOx, HC and CO in such a reducing atmosphere that the O2 concentration of the exhaust gases is not more than a stoichiometric amount necessary for complete combustion of reducing components contained in the exhaust gases (said atmosphere will be hereinafter referred to as “reducing atmosphere”), failing to show a satisfactory NOx elimination activity in the oxidizing atmosphere. Thus, it has been keenly desired to develop catalysts capable of effectively eliminating NOx, HC and CO, particularly NOx, in the oxidizing atmosphere.
For exhaust gas purification directed to the lean-burn engines, WO93/07363 and WO93/08383 propose to provide an NOx absorbent in the exhaust gas passage. The NOx absorbent can absorb NOx from the exhaust gases during the fuel-lean combustion and discharge the absorbed Nox when the O2 concentration of the exhaust gases is lowered.
JP-A-8-299793 also proposes to provide a catalyst which comprises an NOx-absorbing component capable of absorbing NOx from the exhaust gases during the fuel-lean combustion and an NOx-reducing component capable of reducing the absorbed NOx in the exhaust gas passage.
With more and more intensified atmospheric regulation of the automobile exhaust gases, much higher NOx elimination activity and durability are required for the Nox elimination catalysts directed to the lean-burn engines. The present invention provides an exhaust gas purification catalyst with distinguished NOx elimination activity and durability, particularly distinguished head resistance and SOx resistance, an exhaust gas purification apparatus and an exhaust gas purification process using said catalyst.